Aurora Borealis
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Gear is bleeding up a tree when Static flies out to find him. But this Richie is a fake created by Aurora, a new bang baby with the power to control light waves. Some one is after her and she needs help from the heroes. Static vs Ebon, but the shadow is more desperate than usual. The question is Why?


_**Hey guys! **__This is my first Static Shock fic. I really love and appreciate reviews. I like it when you say more than "this was good/bad" but if that's all you have to say about it then still leave a review! I like to know people actually read it. _

_I've had this idea for awhile. Only problem is that I have so many ongoing stories right now as well as a ton of other ideas I want to start on. Here's what I do.__**More Reviews = More and Faster chapters**__. My other stories get 2-4 reviews per chapter. If this is good enough to continue then leave a review. If no one says anything, then I'll get to it when I get to it._

_For now Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Aurora Borealis **

"Remind me why I'm flying toward a potential trap right after a hard day at school?"

Richie's voice crackled through the shock vox, a note of humor in his voice, "because you have to rescue me from a tree?" Flying high in the air Virgil, dressed as his alter-ego superhero Static, rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course!" he said sarcastically. "Now it all makes perfect sense. Come on Rich this is serious. Why would someone dress themselves as you and hide in a tree in the park. Better yet _How_ would they dress as you? I mean rocket boots aren't exactly easy to come by."

Earlier that day during class, the students of Dakota high's chemistry class had been deep into a difficult exam. Ricky Marsh, the class Snoozer, stood up suddenly with a shocked look on his face. He had been paying more attention to his portable radio, with headphones, than to his test. He stood and announced to the whole class that Gear, Static's superhero partner, was badly injured and taking refuge up a tree in central park. "The news lady said he's like totally bleeding. I wonder if he's gonna die?" Ricky had said while looking not very broken up about the idea. Either way, the announcement had left Virgil in a panic until he found that Richie had been down the hall in his own class the whole time.

"I dun know V. If they wanted to be convincing they should have gone as you. I mean my powers aren't useless on wood."

"Haha… very funny." Virgil looked ahead as he arrived at the city park. It wasn't hard to figure out which tree was the one that Gear was supposedly hiding in; the News vans were still surrounding it, along with police, EMTs, and a fire engine hoping to coax the injured hero to a hospital. When the News Crews saw Static flying overhead, reporters and cameras all ran up to him trying to figure out what was going on. Virgil lowered himself down to the reporters making up a quick lie, "It was just an accident. Gear assures me he's okay but I'll go talk to him. For now," he said, "I need to ask you all to move away. Secret Identity and all." The Reporters and Emergency responders didn't look happy but they nodded and moved back from the tree.

Virgil flew in and pushed the leaves out of the way. The sight on the branch in front of him sent chills down his spine. It was Gear with a bloody gash in his side. If he hadn't known that Richie was back at the gas station safe and sound, he might have freaked out a bit. Instead he stared at the blood covered fake debating on what to do. Before he had decided, the fake Gear sat up and pointed down. Virgil gazed surprised, then looked down. There at the base of the tree, a girl about his age was standing, waving up at him.

"I thought I told everyone to move away?" Static asked while dropping himself onto the lowest branch he could without the camera crews seeing. The girl looked back up at him.

"You did." She smiled up at him, obviously putting effort into appearing innocent.

"Uh huh. So is it safe to assume you're the one that made him," Static gestured toward the fake Gear, "and that you're a bang baby?" The girl nodded.

"You can call me Aurora." Well she definitely had the name._ But is she one of the good ones or am I in for another fight?_ Virgil wondered to himself. Looking at her, she didn't seem like a bad guy. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high braid, and her ice blue eyes were just visible beneath her un-even bangs. It was those eyes that pulled Virgil in and not just the color of them either, though they did seem to be shimmering with more than just shades of light blue. It was the fear he could see in them.

"Well okay, Aurora. You got my attention. What can I do for you?"

Aurora shook her head. "Not here. Besides I wanna talk to you _and _Gear."

Static looked back at the fake gear behind him and laughed, "We already got the dummy here, what do we need the real one for?" The shock vox in his hand crackled to life with Richie's sarcastic response. Static laughed at his partner but got serious again when he asked, "Where do you want to meet then?"

The girl looked at the surrounding camera crews while Static wondered how she could stand there so casually. _And why aren't any of the reporters noticing her there? Come to think of it… how come I didn't notice her either?_ Looking down at her, he noticed a distinct difference in the amount of light shining on her feet and her head. Her feet and the ground around it were almost like in a darkened room at night. Static didn't have time to wonder what that was about before she looked back up at him.

"Can you meet me back here tomorrow same time?" she asked.

Static scratched his head and tried to remember if he had made plans with anyone; Gear confirmed that they had nothing going on. "Tomorrow it is. In the meantime what do we do with that guy?" he questioned, indicating the fake Gear. The girl told him to fly out of the tree and the fake would follow him for a few minutes then just disappear.

The crowd of reporters when wild as they watched Static and Gear take off without any explanation. The stations, whose vans weren't parked in, hurried to follow after the retreating heroes. Five minutes later, flying not far from Dakota Union High School, the air around the false Gear shimmered and he vanished from sight. Virgil made sure he lost all the camera crews before he returned to HQ to talk things out Richie.


End file.
